Rough Love
by Totoromo
Summary: KenpachixIchigo. Misinterpretations of Kenpachi and Ichigo's relationship get Kenpachi imprisoned. Who can judge another person's relationship? Twoshot. M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rough Love

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M, language, violence, sex, yaoi.

**Description:** KenpachixIchigo. Misinterpretations of Kenpachi and Ichigo's relationship get Kenpachi imprisoned. Who can judge another person's relationship? Twoshot

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

_**A/N:** Every once in awhile I get inspired by a dream, this is one of those that I woke up from and walked straight to the computer. Don't worry, there's no rape in this story, I swear! Also, yes Ichigo lives in Japan and is taking SATs for some reason…shhhh…just go with it! Oh yeah, and there's lots of time jumps (well, mostly just Ichigo thinking back about stuff), but I've marked them all to make it easier to know what's going on. _

* * *

"Get off me, you asshole," Ichigo groaned in pain, pinned to the ground under Kenpachi's weight.

"You're bleeding again," Kenpachi pointed out. "Ya shouldn't have tried to get away. Now your stitches popped open." He leaned forward to kiss Ichigo again.

"Kenpachi, you promised me that I could go," Ichigo said.

"I guess I lied," Kenpachi growled lowly, kissing at Ichigo's neck. He looked up sharply. "What the hell are you guys here for?"

Ichigo gasped, looking around him.

"The captains' meeting ain't for another hour," Kenpachi mentioned.

"We decided to meet earlier," Captain Ukitake said coldly.

Captain Unohana had pulled Ichigo off to a corner and was examining him.

"Good lord, Kenpachi," Captain Kyoraku said, gazing over at Ichigo. "What did you do to the kid?"

Kenpachi just grinned widely.

"Ichigo, I know you are expecting to go home today, but perhaps in light of your injuries…," Unohana was saying.

"No, no, I have to go. Please, I need to go home," Ichigo said. "I'll get Orihime to heal me when I get there."

Unohana paused. "You have severe injuries."

"I promise that I'll have her fix them as soon as I get back to the world of the living," Ichigo insisted. "I just…I just really need get back."

Unohana sighed. "Alright. Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soifon, will you escort the substitute shinigami to the world of the living?"

Captain Hitsugaya leaned down to give Ichigo an arm to lean on. "I'm fine, really," Ichigo protested. "I don't need an escort home."

"This way you don't have to run through without the guidance of a hell butterfly," Unohana told him. "And I insist on it."

"Well…what's happening over there with Kenpachi? If I leave now he won't see me go," Ichigo said.

"Let's go," Soifon stated, leading the way. "I see no reason for you to have to be here at this point."

"No, you can go," Unohana told him.

"Um, ok," Ichigo replied, looking over his shoulder to where Kenpachi was having what looked like a serious discussion with some of the other captains.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Toshiro said, still helping Ichigo walk.

"It's ok," Ichigo assured him. I kind of wanted to say good-bye to Kenpachi but it would be awkward now that everyone is here anyways, Ichigo thought. He blushed deeply when he realized that they had definitely all seen that kiss, and it's not like Kenpachi got off of him in a hurry or anything. Oh well, they had to learn some time anyways.

"There's no reason for you to be embarrassed," Soifon told him.

Wow, she's sure being nice for a change, Ichigo thought. "I'm not…well embarrassed wouldn't be the right word."

"No, it wouldn't be," Toshiro said very seriously.

* * *

Kenpachi was getting a weird vibe off of the captains around him. Kuchiki sure is glaring at me, I wonder if I can actually goad him into a fight? Kenpachi wondered. Not that I'm up for it right now, I'm still all beat up from Ichigo. Jushiro is being odd though, he won't meet my eye and he seems…mad. It's a bizarre mood for him. I don't think I'd ever seen him mad.

Wait a minute; are they just being all awkward because they walked in on me and Ichigo? I mean, it's a little embarrassing for the kid, but whatever. We're all adults here. I didn't think they'd mind the gay angle considering how freely most of them swing in their private lives.

Then again…Kenpachi thought back to the exact scene they walked in on. That probably didn't put their relationship in the best light. "Heh," he gave a small laugh. "So why did you guys meet early again?"

"We'd been hearing odd rumors and feeling off the chart bursts of spiritual pressure. We called the meeting early to investigate it," Captain Komamora said, looking down on Kenpachi.

Gesh, if I didn't know better I'd think he was trying to intimidate me, Kenpachi thought. "I didn't get a notification."

"It's you we're investigating," Byakuya said coolly.

Wow, he really is pissed, Kenpachi thought. I don't think I've ever…wait…investigating me for what?

"It's a good thing we came too," Captain Komamora said. "Although I'm glad that the head captain decided to stay put. He might have gotten…angry…"

Alright, seriously, what the hell is up here? Kenpachi could tell that they were all pissed off at him but he couldn't tell why. He was looking at the sad downcast face of Unohana when it hit him. "You know," Kenpachi said slowly. "I'm beginning to think you might have the wrong idea about a couple of things."

"Captain Zaraki, we are placing you under temporary arrest while under investigation for the abuse of the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya said. He privately had hoped that Soifon would be back already since she had the spiritual pressure dampener cuffs on her.

"Abuse?" Kenpachi repeated.

"Kenpachi, how could you?" Ukitake finally looking at him, pain in his eyes.

"Shit," Kenpachi said. "Look, I ain't under arrest or whatever you're saying."

"This can be done the easy way, or the harder way," Byakuya said seriously, his hand on his zanpakuto.

Damn it, Kenpachi thought. This is the last thing Ichigo needs right now.

* * *

Ichigo sat down behind the desk nervously. He started tapping his pencil anxiously, before catching himself and setting it down. I haven't even started the test yet, Ichigo thought, and I'm already a wreck. At least being interrupted the way we were yesterday made sure that I got a good night's sleep last night.

I wish I could have said good bye though, Ichigo thought.

"_KENPACHI, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ichigo yelled into the air the second he got to the soul society._

"_And here I thought I was gonna have to hunt you down like usual," Kenpachi said from behind him. "But look at ya, practically itching for a fight!"_

"_I have some things on my mind right now that I want to be distracted from," Ichigo said, unwrapping his zanpakuto and getting into a fighting stance with one graceful move._

"_God Ichigo, I love you when you're like this," Kenpachi said running his tongue over his lips, his face cracking into a maniacally wide grin._

"_Watch your words, I might hold you to them," Ichigo warned._

"_What?" Kenpachi was taken by surprise as Ichigo launched his first attack._

Ichigo was brought back to present time by the bell.

"If everyone could please put all preparatory tools away, I will be walking by checking to see that you have two number two pencils on your desk and nothing else. All phones, watches, books, pictures, anything that could be used to help you with you test needs to be away."

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself. I've done the prep tests for the SAT half a dozen times, why am I still so nervous?

Because this is the one that counts, he told himself. I don't even know what college I want to go to yet, but I better get good grades on the SATs to make sure I can get into the one I want. I'll be sending applications to lots of schools; I can narrow them down later. I'm not going to be a doctor though, no matter how much my dad wants me to go to medical school. And I don't want to be an artist; no matter how good Yuzu thinks I am it's just a hobby to me.

"For the first part of the test you will have…" the instructor began speaking again and Ichigo tried to concentrate.

* * *

"For those of you already finished with this part of the test, please just sit quietly at your desks and do not look around," the instructor in the front of the classroom stated.

Ichigo put his head down on his desk. His thoughts returned to his recent trip to the soul society.

* * *

_A couple of days ago:_

_The Soul Society_

"Tired already?" Kenpachi growled, although he was panting as well.

"No, thirsty!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah alright, let's break for some food and drink then," Kenpachi agreed. He looked around and was surprised to see a small sack left near them full of food and sake. "Huh, I didn't even see Yachiru," he looked for her but still couldn't see or sense her anywhere nearby.

"Please tell me there's water in there."

"Uh, looks just like sake," Kenpachi said, dumping out the whole bag. "Sake, some dumplings and some rice balls."

"How…alcoholic is that?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the sake.

"What do you mean? Its alcohol," Kenpachi answered with a shrug.

"I mean, is it strong?"

"Naw," Kenpachi tried a sip of it.

"I've never had any before," Ichigo confessed, hesitantly taking it from Kenpachi.

"Never?"

"Not even a drop," Ichigo laughed nervously.

It wasn't too much later and Ichigo was curled up in a ball next to Kenpachi, asleep.

He's like a damn cat or something, Kenpachi thought affectionately, resting his hand lightly on Ichigo's head. Ichigo murmured and stretched, his head now in Kenpachi's lap. Kenpachi froze. He didn't move an inch for a couple of minutes before finally relaxing once it looked like Ichigo was finished moving.

"You're a cute drunk," he said lowly.

"And you're…you're…big," Ichigo said, popping one eye open. "For down here, you're like…ginormoooooous." He put up a hand as if reaching for the stars, but instead got Kenpachi's jaw. He rubbed at the stubble there. "How often do you shave? 'Cuz you have this sexy stubble thing going on but I can never get that. I don't know if it's because I suck at growing facial hair, the color, or what…"

"Ichigo, ya need to stop touching me," Kenpachi said quietly.

"Bothers you?" Ichigo asked, opening both eyes finally.

"Not exactly," Kenpachi answered.

Ichigo moved his hand across Kenpachi's lips, lips that automatically opened slightly as he touched them.

"Aww…" Kenpachi breathed. Ichigo's finger tips were callused, a warrior's fingers. He had blood under his nails. Kenpachi reached out and flicked at them with his tongue. Ichigo hissed slightly at that, but didn't remove his hand. Kenpachi looked down at the teen in his lap, seeing lust and curiosity shining in Ichigo's eyes, still slightly hazy from his alcohol induced nap. Kenpachi took Ichigo's hand into his, kissing his palm with his chapped lips. Ichigo gasped. Kenpachi kissed again, lightly, down Ichigo's hand to his wrist, sucking slightly on the pressure point there. Ichigo groaned.

Am I teasing him, or is he teasing me? Kenpachi wondered, slowly kissing up Ichigo's arm. Ichigo had pulled himself up, but was still leaning into Kenpachi's lap. Kenpachi purposely ignored Ichigo's upturned parted lips, continuing to kiss up Ichigo's clothed arm, to the exposed part on his shoulder. When Kenpachi's lips met flesh, Ichigo gasped loudly, allowing his head to fall back, exposing his neck to Kenpachi. Kenpachi took a deep breath, controlling himself, and slowly made his way up Ichigo's neck, covering him with long lingering kisses. The noises Ichigo was making made every part of Kenpachi stand at attention. Kenpachi couldn't hear the wind in the trees anymore. He could only hear his own heartbeat and the small noises that Ichigo was making as he touched him.

He nibbled slightly at the ear, loving how Ichigo growled at it. He traced Ichigo's jaw line with delicate kisses. Kenpachi was shocking himself with his control. In his mind, he'd tried for this before, but he'd always given in to his overriding passion. Not now though. He wanted every single second to count. It was like an amazing battle. You took your time over your stances, feeling the sweat drip off, the blood ooze from your wounds. You took the time to memorize the look in your opponent's eyes, the exact tilt of his head and shoulders as you readied your next attack. A true battle could be over in a single move, so every move was as deliberate as the lines played by the head violinist in a great concert hall. Never dragged out, but never ever hurried.

Ichigo's lips…finally at the lips. He ran his thumb over them, finding them raw. He expected that was from all of the lip biting Ichigo did when fighting. It made his lips swollen and slightly bloody. Kenpachi licked the dried blood from them, feeling Ichigo move under him as he did so.

"Kenpachi, kiss me," Ichigo ordered quietly. Kenpachi wasn't sure if that's what he was waiting for or if it was just finally the right time, because he took Ichigo into his arms and kissed him and didn't stop kissing until both of them desperately needed air.

They didn't do more than that. Kenpachi knew Ichigo was still kind of drunk and was enjoying just holding him, the both of them covered in sweat and grime from their sparring match, both of them slightly dazed by what had just happened.

So, oddly enough, they fell asleep in each other arms underneath the weeping willow tree and didn't wake until sunset, when the chill in the air stirred them.

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked the sleepy kid in his arms.

"Are you asking me if it's ok?" Ichigo questioned.

"Guess so," Kenpachi replied.

"I've been dreaming about you," Ichigo said.

Kenpachi smiled at that. "Oh yeah, what about?"

Ichigo blushed and Kenpachi laughed to see it. "I think Renji is probably expecting you for dinner or something," Kenpachi said.

Ichigo sighed and got up. "Um…so…finish our match tomorrow I guess?"

"Sure, kid," Kenpachi agreed.

* * *

_Current time:_

_World of the Living_

Well, I think I did pretty well, Ichigo thought as he put away his pencils and picked up his pack, making his way to the door. He laughed at himself knowing he had fallen asleep while waiting for people to finish. He had to have said something in his sleep because the people next to him gave him odd looks as he had packed up. Oh well, it couldn't have been too embarrassing because he knew he hadn't dreamed about…that night…because…well, it just would have been obvious.

Kenpachi, Ichigo thought. Kenpachi, what are we going to do?

* * *

_Current time:_

_Soul Society_

Kenpachi shifted in his unpleasant smelling mattress pad. I've grown soft, he thought to himself. I like a nice bed nowadays. He looked out the bars to see that it was a full moon out.

"We need to talk to Ichigo Kurosaki about…" Shunsui was saying.

"No," Kenpachi said quickly. "Leave Ichigo out of this for now. He's busy."

Shunsui's face grew grim. "Kenpachi…I'm not sure what you're playing at but…"

"Just leave the kid along for now," Kenpachi told him.

* * *

_A couple of nights later:_

_The World of the Living_

"Kenpachi," Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. He tossed and turned. He felt hot hands across his body, a warm tongue tracing his musculature. "Ugh…" he woke up to find himself alone. I kind of thought I might hear from him by now, Ichigo thought to himself. Then again, maybe he's waiting until I get finals week out of the way.

* * *

_A couple of days ago:_

_Soul Society _

"Admit it, kid," Kenpachi said. "You're done."

"You know, you should stop calling me kid. I'm an adult now," Ichigo told him.

"You're still a kid to me," Kenpachi laughed.

"Oh really? Am I?" Ichigo said with an arched eyebrow.

"Er, well…younger than me regardless," Kenpachi amended. Definitely not a kid anymore, Kenpachi said to himself.

"Yeah, I thought so," Ichigo said. "Which is why I know that I don't have to yield."

"What? There's no way out of this," Kenpachi grinned, pressing his weight behind his zanpakuto, grinding it against Ichigo's pathetic block.

"Oh?" Ichigo looked mischievous for a second, and then leaned up and ran his tongue across Kenpachi's lips.

"Fuck," Kenpachi growled, still not letting up on his pin.

Ichigo tried to lean forward to kiss Kenpachi, but was held down. "I can't get you like this," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Bastard," Kenpachi said.

"Do you want your kiss, or not?" Ichigo asked, licking his lips.

Kenpachi cursed himself as he released Ichigo, but forgave himself in short order as Ichigo paid up with a fierce kiss. Kenpachi could feel his blood start to roar as he allowed Ichigo to delve into his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, he turned the match to his favor, easily picking up Ichigo in his arms while devouring him with his mouth. He moved from his mouth to his neck, hearing Ichigo's loud gasps. Ichigo's hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging, trying to get more. Ichigo didn't want to admit, but the fact that they both were still covered in blood was kind of a turn on. He wanted more this time. He wasn't drunk or feeling tipsy, he was fully in control and he wanted Kenpachi. He had decided that morning that he wanted all of the man. Ichigo was tired of waiting. Not many 18 year olds in his school were still virgins, especially not ones that had as many people throwing themselves at them as he had. But he hadn't wanted any of them. Even when he figured out he was gay, he wasn't interested in the gay guys at school. They all seemed…weak. Even the ones that were kind of buff he knew he could easily take out. Even if they wanted him, none of them had the…skills…he was looking for. He wanted to be dominated, and he needed someone stronger than him for that. Unfortunately, there weren't that many stronger than him. Fortunately, one of them was kissing him now.

He'd always had a thing for Kenpachi, but he just assumed it was a little suicidal to think of him in _that_ way; until Kenpachi had kissed his hand. From that moment, Ichigo wasn't planning on letting him go. He didn't care if it was just a mistake on Kenpachi's part, although he hoped it wasn't. Regardless, he was never going to let the man take it back.

"Kenpachi, I want you," he whispered to Kenpachi. He felt Kenpachi automatically buck into him. Kenpachi shoved him across the tree, his head hitting harshly.

"Shit, I should probably slow down and little and…" Kenpachi said, trying to catch his breath.

"There's time for slow later," Ichigo said, his eyes on fire.

Kenpachi groaned loudly at that. Who knew Ichigo could do such things to him with just a couple of words?

"Take me right here on the training field, where anyone could come," Ichigo said. "Take me like I've done it a thousand times, don't go easy on me because I've never done it."

Kenpachi was pausing, because he knew that once he started he wasn't going to stop. Did Ichigo really want this?

"No one has ever touched me in any way," Ichigo whispered. "Every single inch of my body is only yours."

That was it. Definitely, definitely it. Kenpachi didn't even bother with Ichigo's kimono, just quickly untying his hakama. He pressed into Ichigo with his still clothed erection and Ichigo cried out to feel it.

"Just…here…against the tree…I don't even care…just now, Kenpachi!" Ichigo begged.

Kenpachi loved to see him beg. He would have killed anyone else for making Ichigo beg, but right now he couldn't think of a single thing sexier.

There was a flurry of clothing being removed and Kenpachi pressed his fingers into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo coated them well and wished he had brought something with him. Just because he had never let someone else touch him didn't mean he was experienced somewhat. Kenpachi could tell by the way he instantly relaxed after his first finger was in. "Like doing this to yourself, do ya?" he whispered into his lover's ear.

"All the time," Ichigo admitted.

"Fuck," Kenpachi breathed, quickly adding another finger. Ichigo moved himself on it, pushing and shoving himself on Kenpachi's fingers again and again. Kenpachi was actually trembling he wanted Ichigo so bad. He forced himself to use three fingers before anything else. He coated his cock with the pre-cum that was generously flowing from his tip. Without hesitation he pressed himself deep within Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't call out in pain, although he did hiss slightly. His eyes were half lidded and he was saying something softly.

"Louder," Kenpachi was curious what he was saying.

"Fuck me, Kenpachi," Ichigo said. He opened his eyes all the way, "It's what I always say when I fuck myself."

"Shit…" Kenpachi had a hard time controlling himself after that. "Let me know…" he said.

Ichigo didn't say anything when he was ready, he just started moving, causing a groan to come up from Kenpachi that he could have sworn came from the ground itself. Kenpachi got his pace up, brutally smashing Ichigo into the tree he was propping his body against. Ichigo loved it, calling out Kenpachi's name as the waves of pain and pleasure hit him. "I can't wait until you come inside of me," Ichigo said between grunts. "I can't wait to feel it."

Kenpachi was getting there a lot quicker than he thought. He tried to remember the slow pacing of the other day, the long… "KENPACHI!" screw that, if Ichigo kept yelling his name to the sky that way he was going to come before he had even made Ichigo go. He brutally assaulted Ichigo's prostate gland, not just rubbing against it, but slamming into it as Ichigo pressed up against the tree, bark flying as they both started to let their spiritual pressure go. He wrapped his meaty hand around Ichigo's erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts, pushing him to the point of no return within seconds. Ichigo began to call out nonsense as he came, followed by murmuring Kenpachi's name.

Kenpachi himself felt like he had lost his mind as Ichigo's internal walls closed around him even tighter than his virgin ass had been before. He felt himself being milked, felt his ebb go higher than it ever had before, before finally breaking, taking him down a wave of pleasure that had him seeing spots as he gasped for breath, having poured his entirety into the boy below him.

The two collapse on the ground below the tree, just trying to breathe.

"Oh my god," Ichigo murmured.

"Fuck that was good," Kenpachi agreed.

Ichigo snuggled up against Kenpachi, and Kenpachi wrapped his arms around him. What I feel for him is so intense, Kenpachi thought. I could barely get it all out before by just fighting him. Now what am I going to do? Is this what love is? Over just mind blowing lust? Lust that I've felt for years?

No, it has to be more. I'm not going to let go of this feeling, or this kid, ever.

* * *

_A week after Ichigo left:_

_The World of the Living_

Ichigo sighed. I wonder why he hasn't…I need to stop thinking about it…

"You ok, Ichigo?" Renji asked him anxiously. Both Renji and Rukia has been acting like scared rabbits around him, treating him like he was made of delicate china or something.

"I was thinking about Kenpachi," Ichigo blurted out finally.

Renji stiffened. "He's in jail, there's no way he can come here, if that's what you're worried about."

"HE'S WHAT?" Ichigo jumped up. "Why is he in jail? What happened? Did he finally just go crazy and attack Byakuya or something?"

"What?" Renji blinked in confusion. "He's in jail while they investigate…what he did to you…" Renji said.

"What he…" Ichigo blanked for a moment and then began to see clearly. He and Kenpachi having just finished a fighting match, both covered in blood, Kenpachi kissing Ichigo. Ichigo telling him to stop. That wouldn't have been enough though…someone must have seen us before and reported it…damn it. How awkward Soifon had been, how Toshiro kept apologizing. But then, why hadn't they just asked him? Surely Kenpachi had told them what was really going on, right? "Take me back to the Soul Society, Renji. I need to clear some stuff up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rough Love - Part Two**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean I need a captain's approval? I do have one, from that captain you have in there!" Ichigo was getting irritated with the guards watching over Kenpachi.

"Hey, Ichi!" Yachiru greeted him.

"Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, tell these guys I can go inside."

"I need to talk to Kenny," Yachiru told the guards. They looked nervous.

"We can't let anyone in without a captain's approval," they repeated.

"But…," Yachiru paused. "Are you saying I can't see Kenny?" she said lowly, her hand resting at the zanpakuto hilt on her back.

"That will just make things worse," Ichigo stopped her. "Look we just want to…," Ichigo looked up. "Oh, good."

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku walked up to the small group. "What's going on?" Ukitake asked.

"That's what I want to know," Ikkaku said. "We got ordered very quickly to all go out and patrol for a week, and we come back and our captain is locked up."

"Well, we thought it best if Squad 11 wasn't really around for the trial," Shunsui explained.

"Trial? For what?" Yumichika queried.

"Are you serious? For this? A trial?" Ichigo groaned.

"HEY GUYS," Kenpachi's voice roared out from inside.

"I think our captain wants to talk to us," Yumichika pointed out.

"Let's head in then," Shunsui offered, giving Ukitake a slightly worried look.

When they got in Ichigo went right up to the bars. "You dick!" he yelled at Kenpachi. "You fucking bastard! What, did you just decide that you liked being locked up?"

Kenpachi just grinned at him and scratched at his head.

"Don't just sit there…you look all pathetic with your hair down, wearing spiritual cuffs!" Ichigo kept yelling. "Why didn't you let me know what was going on!"

"Well, I knew you'd probably freak out and everything and rush here without even thinking about it, and you had all those tests. I mean, you've been worried about them for months. So I figured I could cool my heels here for a couple of days without getting too hassled."

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOU'RE BEHIND BARS SO I CAN'T WAIL ON YOU!" Ichigo roared.

"ANY TIME STRAWBERRY-HEAD!" Kenpachi yelled back, looking eager.

"Can everyone stop yelling?" Ukitake asked, a hand to his head.

"Can someone explain why our captain is in jail?" asked Yumichika.

"They thought I was hurting Ichigo," Kenpachi offered.

"Well…I mean…you do…," Ikkaku said awkwardly.

"Naw, I mean like…er…_abusing_ him," Kenpachi tried to explain.

"Whoa, what?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't get it," Yachiru said.

"It's fine," Yumichika told her.

"We have to take him to the trial," Shunsui said, trying to move everyone out of the way.

"Trial?" Ichigo turned towards Kenpachi. "YOU MORON! YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING TO LET THEM GET ME FOR THE TRIAL?"

"Well, I didn't remember it was today," Kenpachi admitted.

"This is still all captains' stuff right, this isn't Central 46?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes, we only kept Kenpachi in lock up during the investigation to keep him away from Ichigo. We will be having the captains' trial now," Ukitake said.

"I can go, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the rest of you…"

"Er…they're witnesses…or whatever," Kenpachi said waving his hand vaguely.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Ukitake agreed. "You can come but don't speak unless asked a question."

The Squad 11 members agreed to try and keep the peace while their captain was on trial, although everyone in the room doubted how long that would actually keep.

* * *

"Please explain your plans for Ichigo Kurosaki," Head Captain Yamamoto asked Kenpachi.

"Oh well, I was thinking he could join Squad 11, move here, move in with me and Yachiru, then we'd…"

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled at Kenpachi, ignoring the fact that they were now surrounded by captains.

"Fine, you explain your relationship with Kenpachi Zaraki first, Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"Ok," Ichigo replied. "After I lost my powers for awhile, Kenpachi and Yachiru got gigai and visited me once a month until I got them back. No one else did that. I never saw Rukia even once during that period, I saw Renji twice. I always knew that the first weekend of the month that Kenpachi would show up on my door step, dressed as a different kind of freak. The first time I yelled at him for looking like a flower child, and then he showed up looking like a leather daddy, which was interesting but not exactly appropriate for my sisters. The third time he looked like a dandy, which was completely ridiculous. Anyways, we got it worked out eventually. I remember how hard it was getting him and Yachiru to sit down and be quiet enough to go to the movie theater, but they loved it after that. I thought it was funny how much Kenpachi didn't know about the World of the Living. He was obsessed with cars, after some car heist move we watched. I thought it was cute at first, and then he came home with a Fat Boy Harley-Davidson and that was…well, ok, hot. But then he expected me to house it for him when he wasn't there, which was amazingly annoying. Then, I get my powers back, and I don't see him. He doesn't come and say hi at all! So I trained a little bit, came here, and the first thing I did when I saw him was challenge him to a fight."

"Long and rambling, but I think we get the point," Soifon said with a sigh.

"You…picked a fight with Kenpachi?" Yamamoto asked, incredulous.

"Yeah he did," Kenpachi replied with a wide grin.

"Well…we were fighting and then it turned out that he at least moderately liked me so I thought we'd start something…HEAR THAT KENPACHI? MODERATELY LIKE? Not instantly moving in with!" Ichigo yelled.

"I should have brought ear plugs to this meeting," Shunsui groaned.

"I'm not a person who does slow," Kenpachi told Ichigo.

"Shouldn't you just ask, as oppose to announce?"

"Naw, I figure I'd just let you know in advance. I mean, we can fight about it but it's not gonna change anything," Kenpachi said.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Ichigo instantly moved to release his zanpakuto from its wrappings. Kenpachi struck a defensive pose.

"No," Yamamoto said, sighing as if dealing with toddlers.

"You were seriously injured," Unohana pointed out.

"We had been sparring on and off for days," Ichigo said.

"I spar all the time with Renji and don't leave him broken and in pieces," Captain Kuchiki mentioned.

"Well, it is Kenpachi," Ichigo said with a smile.

"He's been stressing about this test he has to do, it's like the end of school test that he has to take to go on to an academy of his choice. He's been worry about it for months. I knew he came here to blow off steam, so I helped him. Besides, it had been years since he had any powers, I was more than eager to try him out."

"Shouldn't that means that you should go easy on him?" Unohana mentioned.

"Kisuke Urahara always told me that powers come back quicker when you think your life is in imminent danger, that's why I challenged Kenpachi," Ichigo explained.

"The other stuff…you are involved in a romantic affair, are you not?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Love isn't always roses and daisies," Kenpachi pointed out.

"LOVE?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Figuratively speaking," Kenpachi added quickly.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "Besides, we're two adults. I don't see why it involves anyone other than us."

"So you're finishing up school then?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I have a couple more months but it's pretty much done. I just have to decide on a university for the rest of my education," Ichigo said.

"You're now an adult in your world?" Yamamoto said.

"…yeah?" Ichigo wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going.

"Then I order you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to become a full shinigami as well as attend the shinigami academy in upcoming quarter," Yamamoto ordered.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled. "You can't do that!" he tried a different tack, because he was pretty sure that Head Captain Yamamoto _could_ do that if he wanted. "What about Yachiru? She's never gone to the academy, why would I have to?"

"I agree," Yamamoto said. "You will both be attending this spring."

That hadn't gone how he wanted. Ichigo looked to Ikkaku and Yumichika for support, but both were hiding behind their captain, desperately hoping that no one remembered that they hadn't gone to the academy either.

"I already know how to fight, why would I go to the academy?" Yachiru asked.

"You know how to fight, but you need to know the law of the soul society, know our history, know our culture," Yamamoto said in a stentorian voice.

"I'm not going to just let you…" Ichigo began.

"What squad?" Kenpachi interrupted Ichigo's complaints. Ichigo suddenly went alert.

"Hm, what squad for young Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yamamoto considered.

"Squad 11," Kenpachi said.

"No," Yamamoto replied. "If you two are serious about being lovers you shouldn't be on the same squad."

"…but," Ichigo looked a little stricken.

Yamamoto pretended to have a grand idea, although it had been his plan all along. "I will tell you what. If you do not argue about having to become a full shinigami and going to the academy, I will allow you to be on Squad 11. If you say a single word in protest, I will assign you someplace else. Perhaps Squad 12," Captain Kurotsuchi looked very interested in the idea, gazing over at Ichigo…or rather, Ichigo's body, with lust of a different sort than Kenpachi looked at him with.

Ichigo kind of felt like he should be hiding his organs. He also wanted to complain. He want to yell and bitch about how unfair it all was, because honestly, it was really a cruel thing to do to him. But he also knew that if he was going to be forced to be there anyways, he wanted to be on Squad 11.

"Arrrgggghhhh!" he said, defeated.

Shunsui smirked at Yamamoto, who looked expressionless. The old man still is damn tricky, Shunsui thought. I wonder if he knew the whole time that Kenpachi wasn't up to anything bad with the boy, or did he just come up with this on the fly?

"So…" Ichigo finally spoke up, "So we're clear that Kenpachi did nothing wrong, right?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki is cleared of all charges from the investigation. Your relationship is…odd…but as you said, you are both adults," Yamamoto said.

"Ok, then I'll gladly," Ichigo choked on the word slightly, "gladly joined the ranks of the Soul Society as a full fledged shinigami as a member of Squad 11."

"…and?" Yamamoto asked.

"And go to the academy with Yachiru this spring," Ichigo continued, gritting his teeth.

"This meeting is dismissed!" Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Are you guys done hiding behind me, shaking in your boots?" Kenpachi asked Yumichika and Ikkaku.

Both straightened up and tried to look bold. "Naw, we're fine!" Ikkaku said.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of…avoiding a little trouble," Yumichika replied, flipping his hair.

Later that evening, at the star began to come out, Ichigo and Kenpachi laid their zanpakuto against a tree and sat with their feet in slow moving stream, washing away the blood of their earlier battle.

"You know, you have no place to go to tonight," Kenpachi pointed out.

"What?"

"Renji is still in the World of the Living, and so is Rukia. Guess you're staying with me," Kenpachi grinned.

"Fine…I guess I'll be living with you anyways soon enough."

"And I didn't even have to fight you for it," Kenpachi said with a gruff laugh.

"It's not…normal…is it?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, what we have together."

Kenpachi looked over at him. "Naw. But who cares as long as we're having fun?"

"Wanna go skinny dipping?" Ichigo asked with a gleam in his eye.

"What? You sure switch gears pretty…" Kenpachi stopped talking because Ichigo had already quickly stripped and was heading over to part of the stream that pooled into a small pond. "Mmm…" he finished, eagerly following Ichigo.

* * *

_A/N 1#: I know this is kind of all over the place. I blame my headache meds on it, but I don't think it's too bad (hopefully!)_

_A/N 2#: So, aside from all of the other series I want to start, I kind of think that a "Ichigo and Yachiru are at the academy" (and maybe Ikkaku and Yumichika as well) series would be fun. Can you imagine juggling having to leave your world, live with Kenpachi, learning new things, AND having to go to school with that group of people? Total chaos. It wouldn't be for awhile, obviously, since I'm so knee high deep in other things! Does that sound interesting at all, or not?_


End file.
